The present invention relates to a process for the oxidation of .beta.-ethylenically-unsaturated ketone compounds and especially .beta.-isophorone (3,5,5-trimethyl-cyclohex-3-en-1-one).
It is known that it is possible, using molecular oxygen, to oxidize .alpha.- or .beta.-ethylenically-unsaturated carbonyl compounds carrying at least one hydrogen atom on the .alpha.- or .gamma.-carbon atom, in the presence of a copper compound, a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound, a lower alkylamine and a lower alkanol (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,220). Depending on the reactant treated, dicarbonyl or hydroxycarbonyl ethylenically unsaturated compounds are obtained, together with by-products.
It has been found that the oxidation of .beta.-ethylenically unsaturated ketone compounds to ethylenically-unsaturated dicarbonyl compounds, can be carried out in a more advantageous manner in the presence of certain catalysts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the oxidation of .beta.-ethylenically unsaturated ketone compounds.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the continuous oxidation of .beta.-ethylenically-unsaturated ketone compounds.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.